


Cassandra

by NotEvenWithAMilkshakeCat



Series: All the Stars In the Sky [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt, Poetry, Relationship(s), Slam Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenWithAMilkshakeCat/pseuds/NotEvenWithAMilkshakeCat
Summary: Friends dating people is odd.
Series: All the Stars In the Sky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858528
Kudos: 1





	Cassandra

**Author's Note:**

> Edited 7 Oct 2020

Some days,

I think my great great great great grandmother’s name

must have been Cassandra.

I can foresee every douchebag boyfriend,

disaster-in-the-making,

of a guy my friends bring home.

If only they’d believe me.

Cassandra,

I understand now

what it was like to be right

and never heard.

But did you ever have to pick up the pieces?


End file.
